1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries can be repeatedly charged and discharged, and include low-capacity rechargeable batteries and high-capacity rechargeable batteries. The high-capacity rechargeable battery may be constituted by a plurality of cells connected to each other in a pack, and may be used for a power supply for driving a motor of an electric vehicle, or the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the conventional art that is already known to a person of skill in the art.